


portuguese empire x ayutthaya

by youaredespicable



Series: Country Humans [2]
Category: CountryHumans
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Fluff, Fluff Prompts, Fluff and Angst, Happy, M/M, Sad, but - Freeform, i dont know, this is basically thirty days of pe/ayut, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaredespicable/pseuds/youaredespicable
Summary: Portugal smiled as he looked back into Ayutthaya's eyes. Breathing nervously and quite literally feeling the absolute pain against his chest, his arms, his head, his whole body.He couldn't bring himself to say those three words. Why? Because he was afraid.





	1. almost kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this but YEEEET

"Are you okay, Ayut?" Portugal tilted his head, furrowing his brows as he stared at the blushing mess that was Ayutthaya, the normally steady-headed and cold leader.

"I am fine." He muttered out, avoiding Portugal's gaze with all his might. Portugal shrugged it off, as someone who had dealt with much worse. Slowly, he lifted the paper that Ayutthaya had given him, scanning it before nodding.

"I can provide you with the things you've requested." Portugal said, still looking down at the paper, in fear he was making the shorter one uncomfortable with his gaze. He heard Ayutthaya mutter a small 'thank you' before he heard the other taking his hat and putting it on, seemingly about to leave.

And that's when Portugal did the dumbest thing he's ever done.

"Ayutthaya?" Portugal said, shifting his gaze to the now normal leader, "Perhaps you'd like to stay the night, it is very late." 

Portugal immediately regretted those words as soon as he saw the discomfort evident in Ayutthaya's eyes. He also internally face palmed, because of course he had to get himself into this situation with a man he thought he had a crush on.

Portugal was about to tell him it was okay if he didn't but then Ayutthaya did something unexpected.

"Sure." He said, nice and simple. No spite, no exaggeration, no discomfort, just neutral. But it made Portugal's heart stutter. He felt his face get warmer as he averted his gaze and looked down at the table of his study that was filled with history books, contracts and trade list all the like.

"Cool." Portugal muttered. He put the trade list he'd recieved from Ayutthaya in the designated pile and slowly looked back at him.

And his heart was hammering against his ribs, in a painful and unsettling way, his heart sank in a way that made him back track because,

Fuck.

He was in love with Ayutthaya, forget crush.

He gulped as he was about to say something, something stupid that was definetely going to screw up his friendship/partnership with the other when, thank the stars, one of his servants knocked on the door, breaking the silence.

"Sir, Dinner is served." By her voice, he knew it was Maria.

Stumbling his response, also unable to take his eyes off of Ayutthaya for some damned reason, he responded, "T-Thank you, Maria, prepare a second seat." 

"Of course, sir." Maria said, as she walked away. 

Portugal gulped down some of his nervousness, "Mind joining me for dinner?" He asked, hoping his usually flirtatious nature would mask his nervousness, and walked from behind his deask, past Ayutthaya and to the door of his study.

"Not at all." Ayutthaya said, quick to follow after Portugal when the other opened the door. They both walked through the grand estate Portugal refered to as his home, taking a turn to go to the dining room, where the Empire's Leader's servants had no doubt made a feast worthy of a king.

Ayutthaya was nervous, he didn't know where he was with Portugal, and, stars know, he hated not knowing. He didn't know if he was able to trust him just yet, or whether he should've declined his offer. But Ayutthaya's compassionate side that wanted to get to know Portugal better had won him over. So, he had accepted.

As they walked into the dining room, a luxurious room, with a long dining table, fitted with velvet padded chairs and a grand meal placed for simply one man alone, Ayutthaya was understandably overwhelmed.

He looked over to Portugal and nearly gawked at how unfazed he was. Collecting himself quickly, he slowly followed the taller man to the long dining table and quietly sat down, right next to Portugal.

The Empire Leader sat down too, a slight flush on his cheeks as he looked to all the food placed in front of him.

Ayutthaya was somewhat shocked at all the food that meant for just one person.

"Please, take whatever you'd like." Portugal said, a small smile of pride on his face. 

And so he did.

"What do you do with all the food that's left over?" Ayutthaya found himself asking. Looking up at Portugal eating a small bite of his food.

"I give it to my servants." Portugal answered, smiling at him. Averting his gaze, Ayutthaya went back to focusing on his food, as did Portugal.

Man, this is an awkward and tense situation. The normally talkative Portugal couldn't find any words to say to the man that was currently having dinner with him.

After dinner, plus dessert, Ayutthaya was escorted by Portugal upstairs, to the bedrooms and such. They stopped in front of a beautifully carved mahogany door. Potugal turned to him and smiled, "You can stay here for the night, if you need anything, I'm in the next room." He gestured to the even more impressive door that was next to his.

Not knowing what to say, Ayutthaya simply nodded. "Thank you." He said before opening the door, slipping inside and shutting it behind him.

Once inside, he leaned back against the door, hearing Portugal walking to his room and then he let out out a groan. What is wrong with me?

Ayutthaya wasn't one who would drop his exterior easily, but with Portugal, he could barely keep his exterior up, nevermind letting it down. 

He let out a sigh as he made his way over to the bed, the window giving in the perfect amount of moonlight for the night to seem sombre. But because of Ayutthaya's fast beating heart, he couldn't relish in that.

He took of his hat and shoes, and laid down on the bed. It was a grand, king-sized bed. Everything in Portugal's Estate was grand, even the candles. Even Portugal, himself. Quickly shaking his head and placing an arm over his eyes, he attempted to fall asleep, forget that thought was even registered.

And then he shifted, and shifted, and shifted, his heart wouldn't rest and he knew from the clock in the room, that it had been an hour since he tried to sleep. Sighing once again, Ayutthaya got up and off his bed, deciding to get out of the large room, he slowly made his way to the door, opening it quietly and walking over to the giant window, sitting down, his back leaning agianst the deep frame as he stared out to the stars and the moon. It was a nice moment.

Portugal didn't expect to see Ayutthaya looking so relaxed and off guard when he opened his door, but here he was. He stopped and stared.

Ayutthaya looked to Portugal in acknowledgement before turning his head back to the vivid night sky. The taller walked closer to the relaxed leader slowly until he was right next to him. He gulped quietly and sat on the window sill, at Ayutthaya's feet.

"Portugal." Ayutthaya said, his eyes still trained on the gorgeous sky in front of him.

"Ayut." He used the nickname he had given to Ayutthaya some time back, and for some reason, the shorter never seemed to have a problem with it.

Ayutthaya turned his head finally to Portugal and then their eyes made contact, this time, no one averted their gaze. From his peripheral, Portugal was sure he saw a shooting star fly by as, he didn't know how but, they both leaned in to one another, slowly, as if scared this was all a dream. But as soon as the distance got smaller, Ayutthaya pulled back, a soft smile on his lips, "Good night." He murmured, getting up and walking back to his room.

Portugal was left with a deep red flush and a heart drilling into his chest.


	2. sharing a bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its really short and really angsty

"Just so you know," Ayutthaya looked away, a ghost of a blush on his cheeks, "I would rather kill myself than sleep next to you in a shared bed."

"You're exagerating." Portugal grinned at Ayutthaya's adorable behaviour.

"You're forgetting implications." Ayutthaya snapped at the taller who was laying down pm the bed already and an awkward silence took over the room, niether spoke, probably too embarassed at what Ayutthaya said out loud.

Portugal heard rustling and a cpmpression of the matress next to him, not believing his thoughts, he turned around just enough to see Ayutthaya's back facing him.

They were in a bed together, sleeping next to each other. He was so close, dammit, Portugal wished so deeply in his soul that he wasn't such a coward when it came to Ayutthaya.

He wished he could simply woo the man into being with him but he knew that woukd never happen. He respected Ayutthaya, he realized as he stared up at the ceiling, whether it was because he loved him or because he was a business partner, he didn't really know. Maybe it was both.

But this respect, was the reason for Portugal's cowardice in this matter. He wanted to be with Ayutthaya, but he wondered if the man lying in bed next to him, in a non-romantic and non-sexual way, felt the same.

He sighed aloud. Why was this so difficult.

"What are you thinking about?" Ayutthaya's voice cut his train of thought and Portugal looked over at the other, surprised.

"Nothing." Portugal muttered, looking back up at the ceiling.

He heard rustling and then shifting of the bed when finally, he felt the other's body press up to his, not clingy, just very light but it made Portugal's nerves fire up.

"Uh..." Portugal trailed off, "Ayut?"

"Shut up, it's cold." He said, refusing to look up.

Portugal didnt say anything else. He just closed his eyes and fell into the feeling of Ayutthaya's breathing chest falling and rising against his arm.

Maybe he needed this.

Portugal turned over completely this time, laying an arm over Ayutthaya's waist and slipping the other under his head as he brought Ayutthaya closer into his chest.

There wasn't any reaction to this, Portugal realised, Ayutthaya was asleep.

Portugal's chin rested on the shorter's head as he pulled the cover over them a little more.

"I love you." Portugal whispered, so low, not even a bat could've heard it.

A tear slipped past his eyes, and another. He shut his eyes tightly, Ayutthaya would never hear tjose words.

He would never know the love that Portugal carried for the other.

"I love you." Portugal said again, a little louder, leaning his head down and kissing Ayutthaya's forehead before hugging him closer.

He blinked away the tears as he tried to go to sleep, sniffling and gulping here and again to prevent tears from flooding.

And soon, he fell asleep, letting his conciousness melt away.

"I love you too."


	3. sharing a bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its really short and really angsty

"Just so you know," Ayutthaya looked away, a ghost of a blush on his cheeks, "I would rather kill myself than sleep next to you in a shared bed."

"You're exagerating." Portugal grinned at Ayutthaya's adorable behaviour.

"You're forgetting implications." Ayutthaya snapped at the taller who was laying down pm the bed already and an awkward silence took over the room, niether spoke, probably too embarassed at what Ayutthaya said out loud.

Portugal heard rustling and a cpmpression of the matress next to him, not believing his thoughts, he turned around just enough to see Ayutthaya's back facing him.

They were in a bed together, sleeping next to each other. He was so close, dammit, Portugal wished so deeply in his soul that he wasn't such a coward when it came to Ayutthaya.

He wished he could simply woo the man into being with him but he knew that woukd never happen. He respected Ayutthaya, he realized as he stared up at the ceiling, whether it was because he loved him or because he was a business partner, he didn't really know. Maybe it was both.

But this respect, was the reason for Portugal's cowardice in this matter. He wanted to be with Ayutthaya, but he wondered if the man lying in bed next to him, in a non-romantic and non-sexual way, felt the same.

He sighed aloud. Why was this so difficult.

"What are you thinking about?" Ayutthaya's voice cut his train of thought and Portugal looked over at the other, surprised.

"Nothing." Portugal muttered, looking back up at the ceiling.

He heard rustling and then shifting of the bed when finally, he felt the other's body press up to his, not clingy, just very light but it made Portugal's nerves fire up.

"Uh..." Portugal trailed off, "Ayut?"

"Shut up, it's cold." He said, refusing to look up.

Portugal didnt say anything else. He just closed his eyes and fell into the feeling of Ayutthaya's breathing chest falling and rising against his arm.

Maybe he needed this.

Portugal turned over completely this time, laying an arm over Ayutthaya's waist and slipping the other under his head as he brought Ayutthaya closer into his chest.

There wasn't any reaction to this, Portugal realised, Ayutthaya was asleep.

Portugal's chin rested on the shorter's head as he pulled the cover over them a little more.

"I love you." Portugal whispered, so low, not even a bat could've heard it.

A tear slipped past his eyes, and another. He shut his eyes tightly, Ayutthaya would never hear tjose words.

He would never know the love that Portugal carried for the other.

"I love you." Portugal said again, a little louder, leaning his head down and kissing Ayutthaya's forehead before hugging him closer.

He blinked away the tears as he tried to go to sleep, sniffling and gulping here and again to prevent tears from flooding.

And soon, he fell asleep, letting his conciousness melt away.

"I love you too."


End file.
